sexual desire
by The.fallens.pride.kashinontie
Summary: gaanaru after kankuros sweet talk with gaara, he begins to watch naruto and realized how sexual the things he does, and gaara cant resist narutos natural charm anymore.  dnno if i should continue or not, tell me whether to make it a oneshot or whatever


**Hello, i've decided to take a break on my other stories and do some oneshots,**

**Either way, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: oh cmon, u gtta no by now.**

**WARNING! LOADS OF SEXUAL THINGS! LEMON!**

Gaara's pov

It's one of those normal days, you know, sitting on my couch with my blond kitsu. But recently my smartass of a brother konkuro mentioned something about sexual desire, and now I'm here, watching naruto mercilessly lick his Popsicle.

First he Slid his tongue from the bottom to the top, then fully engulfing it, thrusting it in and out slowly. His eyes glued to the TV

I lightly moaned at the sight. Suddenly the blond turned his head lightly towards me, stopping his porno act. "Gaara? Is there something wrong?" my kitsu asked questioningly, tilting his head in the process

"Nah, konkuro made a fool of himself in class and I know he's gnna have a bitch fit at me sayin' some dumb shit like 'it's your fault' or 'why didn't you help me?'" I lied, shifting lightly.

"Well then maybe I could stay the night? He won't bitch if I'm here" he asked innocently. God this uzumaki is provoking me. "Sure" I replied

Then I remembered that konkuro and tamari went to old grans cabin for the summer. So me and naruto have the house to our self's

To our self's.

Oh the joy, the things I could do to him makes me drool. Picturing him arching his back underneath me, moaning my name and begging for more...

"_ah! P-please! Harder!" naruto moaned out, pushing his hips down so that my length goes in deeper._

"_beg for me" I said, trying my best to resist pounding into him. _

"_p-please, please! im going insa-"_

The sound of a small squeak brought me to reality. Quickly turning my head towards naruto, I could see a blush creep to his face as he stared wide eyed in the direction of the TV

Looking at the TV, expecting something surprising, was just the sadistic, action, murder movie I had suggested to watch was playing. It was a scene where the main character was fighting of the killer and picked up a garbage can, whipping it at the sadist.

Looking back at naruto, his face was flushed as he shifted uncomfortably. He brought his legs up to his chest as if to hide something. "Naruto? Something wrong?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"U-um, n-no. I'll be right back" my kitsu said, standing up, not facing me. More concerned now, I followed him into the kitchen.

The blond opened the fridge and took out jam "I don't know how you could eat jam by the spoons" I said, smirking to myself at the thought of my cute little blonds obsession with jam.

"Shuddup" was what he said as the blond opened the jar and dipped a finger in. taking as much jam as it could, he licked the jam off of his own finger.

Oh god, what an invitation. Taking Narutos finger, I put it into my mouth and started sucking it, taking in the new sweet taste of strawberry jam. "you taste good" I said, smirking at him to only realized he was panting heavily, blushing madly, and staring at me with lustful eyes. Oh god, he was turned on.

Averting his own eyes, he pulled his arm away and blushed even more. The blond made his way into the living room as well as I did. Sitting back down, he dipped another finger in and ate the sweet substance off of his finger.

Maybe I should tease him a bit. Taking two fingers, I scooped jam out of the jar and licked it. Looking at naruto the whole time, I could see his slight shudder. "You took my jam" the blond mumbled to himself.

"Want it back?" I asked putting my jam covered fingers on his lips, silently saying 'open'. Which he did. Taking my fingers into his mouth, he first swirled his tongue around my index and middle fingers, then started sucking on them, I groaned lightly at the feeling.

He was blushing, had half lidded eyes, a light trace of drool drooling down, and my fingers in his mouth. Oh god I could feel my pants tightening. Taking my fingers out, I pushed him down onto the couch and leaned over him, one of my knees in between his legs.

I pinned his arms down and started nipping at his neck. He moaned lightly but stopped midway. Unsatisfied, I took both of his arms into one hand and used the other to slowly push his shirt up and rub his pink nipple. His moan was muffled, as if he's trying to keep it in.

Slowly making my tongue down to his nipple, I nipped at it gently as my hand snaked its way down to Naruto's manhood. I started rubbing it through the fabric.

A choked moan sneaked out of his mouth. Frowning, I let go of his hands and took off Narutos shirt, along with mine. Then I licked his manhood through the fabric.

"ah!" kitsu moaned out, quickly covering his mouth with his hands

Smirking, I slipped his pants off and started licking through the fabric again, pleased with how hard his manhood had become. "Humph!" another muffled moan. Becoming frustrated, I roughly pulled the blondes boxers off and revealed his hard, nice sized dick.

I traced my finger from his balls to the tip of his manhood "hmmm" he quietly moaned out. "Naruto, let me here your voice" I said, rubbing his manhood lightly. Naruto shook his head, hand tight on his mouth.

I could do nothing but smirk as I licked his dick, he squeezed his eyes shut and started panting. "I'm not going to go any further unless you moan for me" I said, chuckling at the displeasured grunt.

He slowly removed his hands from his mouth and blushed deeply. "Damn you're so fucking hot" I groaned out. Starting from the tip, I took him all in. "ah! Ga-gaara" he moaned out.

I felt my own dick twitch at my name, fuck I want him to moan my name again so much. I sucked harshly, using my tongue as much as I could. Naruto started moaning carelessly, I looked up, wondering about his earlier act he had before.

His face was extremely red, he had such a lewd expression "oh my fucking god naruto, your making me crazy" I groaned harshly, now getting impatient. I let his dick slide out of my mouth slowly "ah, gaara" naruto moaned out my name again.

Fuck I'm about to snap

Taking the lotion from the table on the left side of the couch, I put some on my fingers. I thrust one finger in as gently as I could. He made quiet mewling sounds, shifting ever so lightly at my long cold fingers.

Adding a second finger in, I could see his like fidget of displeasure, so I put my other hand in good use and started pumping my kitsu. He moaned here and there, but nothing as I expected. I thought there would be a lot more moaning and excitement. Oh well, it's just as go-

"AH!" he practically screamed out, his eyes wide "wah-what was that!" he mewled out, squeezing his eyes shut again. I smirked, not forgiving myself for forgetting about that 'spot'. Pulling out my fingers, I chuckled at Narutos grunt.

"Don't worry hot stuff, there's more to come" I reassured, kissing his forehead. Pulling down my underwear, I poured lotion on my hands and began to stroke myself, moaning at the touch.

God, I was so fucking hard. I heard a silent gasp come from naruto "yo-you're sure that could fit?" I chuckled, "of course" I said while putting my dick to his entrance. He shuddered at the touch

I thrust'd into him painfully slow, panting at the feel of Naruto's inside. I started thrusting a bit to early as I watched tears stream don't kitsu's cheek "n-naruto" I paused, pulling out of him. My said blond flew his head back and moaned "d-don't stop gaara!"

Oh god, I lost a bit of will to resist, it seems naruto enjoys a little pain. I could feel my dick twitch. I pushed back inside him a bit rougher this time though "ah! Gaaaraaah!"

"fuck!" I moaned out, almost snapping at my name, if he moans my name out again...I might lose control. Thrusting at a nice speed, I switched to different angles every minute until I finally found it.

"AH! Gaara! It feels so good!" the ability to resist was no more as I pounded into him harshly, missing his spot though.

I couldn't go any slower, so I couldn't concentrate on an angle. Pounding in on that spot again, naruto loudly moaned out "AH! OH MY GOD GAARAAH!"

My ability to think had disappeared as I watched him arch his back in pleasure, moaning my name, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

If possible, I pounded into him harder on that spot and he grabbed on the blanket I brought into the living room earlier "FUCK GAARA!" he moaned out louder then he should have, a bet the neighbours heard.

Oh who gives a fuck? I sure as hell don't

Mercilessly, I pounded that spot continuously. After a few more thrusts, I felt him tighten around me, he's going to cum soon, as well as I am.

His face flushed a darker red. "GAAARAAAH!" he screamed out my name as he came.

The way he screamed my name made the last few thrust wildly hard until I came "oh god naruto!" I moaned, pulling out of him as the white liquid squirted out onto his stomach and face.

As we panted, trying to regain our breath, I looked at the blond again and saw a sight that can make any guy straight.

Eyes half lidded face as red as a tomato, drool drooling down, tears streaming, his expression was such a lewd and dirty one, and to top it off, he was covered in MY come. I felt my dick twitch as pleasure flowed through me again.

"Naruto, you're too dangerous, I'm hard again" I greeted through my teeth. "How about another round?" the blond seductively said into my ear as he climbed his limp body on top of mine and placed my dick on to his entrance.

I shuddered at his smirk; he pushed down amazingly hard causing us both to moan. He arched his back as he wildly pounded me into him...that sentence sounds weird. Well at least he knows I'm not going to be uke

His job was to thrust, and mine was to get the angle right. We were both on a silent agreement as he pounded as hard as possible.

**Time skip**

Brining a plate of food upstairs, I began to think...maybe I pounded a bit too harshly? "Hurry up gaara!" he yelled from upstairs. Growling, I walked into my room with a scowl "don't look at me like that! It's your fault I can't even walk!" naruto scolded me, crossing his arms.

Smirking, I leaned into his ear "did you forget that I was playing the horse and you were the cowgirl? Arching your back, moaning my name with such a lewd face? Oh gawd that was a treat" I smirked again as he blushed.

"HEY! I only did that cause!" he stopped midway, averting his eyes "cause of what?" I teased further, leaning in closer. He blushed an amazing dark red "cause it felt good" he muttered under his breath

"Fuck naruto, you have no idea how dangerous you are, moaning my name like that broke a fuse. I just want to suck you try and fuck you hard. I can picture you panting and moaning, unable to adapt right. Oh god you're so fucking hot" I practically moaned in his ear.

Naruto didn't punch me or push me away; instead he started breathing heavily and blushed

I smirked so wildly "oh fuck naruto!"

**Oh wow, i never thought this would end up the way it did! I feel like a pervert! **

**XD**


End file.
